Pervert from the sky
by violet167
Summary: Takumi is an alien who wants freedom from his family. He fled from home and crash lands on earth to meet Misaki who wants to become a doctor. With him being hurt and her being a doctor, how will this encounter change their lives? Alien heart attack/ Pervert from the sky/ Heart Invasion. [REWRITING! WILL BE PUBLISHED AGAIN. ON HIATUS TILL THEN]
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys this is the other summer story. I practically have summer now other than exams. This was suppose to be a collab with j nds but I will continue it. Give her credit since we thought of this together. Hope you guys enjoy…..**_

* * *

 **Takumi Pov**

Why won't they just give up? Why can't my parents allow me to live my life how I want to? If we keep this up, I'll run out of fuel for my ship. I need to get rid of them somehow. I couldn't just lead them into a wormhole or something. I hate to admit it but these people were just doing their job. They are just following commands from my family. Commands I no longer want to follow so I left. I left the home I grew up in, in hopes of finding a place I belonged to.

 _Boom!_

"Crap!" I curse out loud in my language. They hit the side of my ship leaving it with serious damage. I need to fire back or I'll be captured and taken back. I can't let that happen.

I turn on the weapons system, with a target in sight. I'll only give a shot that would cause little damage to the ship. They would need to retreat for repairs which would be perfect for me. I lock on their ship and aim at their right wing.

 _Boom!_

I hit the target right in their left wing, which was no surprise since I am the captain of our defence crew. Well I was. At least one was down and only three more to go. We're in a huge galaxy, why can't I lose them?

 _Boom!_

Did my parents say to bring me back dead? They just took out my engine. Why did I choose the slowest spacecraft we had? There is a beeping red light to be seen in the corner of my eyes.

"Power failure," I read out loud. Just great, now the ship won't be able to fly in my command or do anything. I have to lose them now and the best place for that would be in an Asteroid field. It is crazy to go in there with low power in the ship but I rather take that chance than be taken home.

I slowly enter into what our people called the danger zone. I just need to make it to the other side of the asteroids and I'm home free. I was almost there when the remaining power the ship had, alerted me of intruders. This isn't going good.

An idea came to my head but it was dangerous and somehow I am going to take it. I lock all weapons unto a very huge asteroid right behind us and fire at it with everything I had. The asteroid blew up sending the other ships out of the field to take safety. Unfortunately for me, my ship lost all it's power but I had reach my goal. I got out of the asteroid field but my ship was floating around the space with me having no control over it. At least they can't track me with the power out.

I sit inside, staring at the galaxy. There is something approaching me or maybe I am approaching it. The closer I get, the bigger it gets. My eyes widen. It is another planet. One our people avoided until now. The ship begins to heat up as it breaks through the atmosphere with an increasing speed. I close my eyes and wait for the impact that would determine whether I live or not.

I feel the ship come into contact with something but it isn't hard. It feels rather soft than I had expected. Maybe it was because the ship is so small. I open my eyes to see the ship being consume by water. I need to get out or I'll go down with the the ship.

I only grab a small bag of supplies from the ship since there is no time to waste. I run over to the doors and try to open them but they are solid shut. I wasn't going to let that stop me. There is a plasma gun on the ship. It is risky to shot at the ship considering I am under water. The force of the water can come in and could seriously be a problem but I rather die trying.

I hold up the gun and aim towards the sealed doors.

 _Boom!_

As predicted, the water comes crashing in and throws me against something. There is an aching pain in my side. Something had stab me but I choose to ignore it for now. I take my supply bag and swim out the ship when the water became still in the ship. It isn't that deep in the water yet and with my excellent swimming, I made it up in less than a minute.

I take in my surroundings. It's a lot different than back home, which to me is a good thing. I spot a place filled with rocks across from where I am. I decide to swim over to it with the pain in my side. Climbing out the water isn't easier. I barely manage to do it. I was losing all my strength because of the injury.

I lay down on my back and stare at the sky I came from. I am free. Finally free. Suddenly, I hear noises.

"Hello."

I hear it say. What was that? There were more voices I couldn't understand. What were they saying? I don't understand.

"Hel-lo," I mimick before I blanked out.

3 hours earlier in Japan..

A young woman by the age of twenty five is currently running late for her new job at Tokyo Hospital. It was the most largest, influential hospital in all of Japan. It's a place where the rich would invest their time and money into. Only the best of the best would be able to receive the most advanced treatment in this hospital. It was too expensive for normal families to pay for or they would be forever paying off their debt.

But for this particular young woman, she had a goal she needed to fulfill. A point she needs to prove to someone and she isn't going to stop until she proves them wrong of her fate. She runs amongst the crowd of busy people who are also trying to reach their destination. She wanted to give a full apology to those she ran into but she didn't want to be scolded on her first day.

…...

She runs up to a huge building that read Tokyo Hospital on the outside. She doesn't slow down her pace and she runs inside and to find the group of graduates she was suppose to be with. She looks around in search of them and it is only until she rounded a corner that she finds them.

"Just because you graduated at the top of the class doesn't mean you're allowed to be tardy Ayuzawa," The instructor hiss. He always hated her without even fully knowing her.

"Sorry," She tries to apologise but it was useless. He would not accept an ounce of her apology.

He ignores her with a distasteful look on his face. It was only until his eyes caught sight of Ayame, a daughter of a very rich and powerful family.

"Sorry to be late, I got up late," Ayame greets truthfully.

"It's ok." The instructor beams. "We're now getting started."

The young woman by the name of Misaki Ayuzawa, didn't feel any sad emotions because of how different she was treated. She always knew why she was treated this way. Her mother Minako had raised her but their financial lifestyle wasn't all that great. The other students with her now had all come from powerful families. She was just merely a poor scholarship pest trying to fit in with them.

She made her way to the back to avoid attention from others around her. As much as they hated her, that hatred wasn't going to stop her from reaching her goal. The instructor continued the tour of the Hospital as planned. They viewed the different sectors they would all be divided and working in. She crosses her fingers and hope she would get to work near the emergency room. Just to show the doctors her qualifications with assisting patients.

"Here are the papers containing your jobs," The instructor says handing out some sheets.

Misaki takes her paper and looks over everything to find her work station.

"Misaki Ayuzawa….Nurse assistant but how," Misaki wonders. She was at the top of her class, didn't they at least consider that? She could hear Ayame squealing in excitement because she had received a job in the emergency room. Why would they do that? She graduated at the bottom of the list and had no great qualifications.

"Great job Ayame. Your parents made sure you would be put in the emergency room," The instructor explains giving her his biggest smile.

That explains it now. The length those type of parents would go to so their child gets everything.

Misaki waits for them to finish speak before she tries her luck and goes over to the instructor. "I'm sorry but is there a possibility I could be put in the Emergency room?"

The instructor sighs rubbing his temples. "Listen, they're two types of people in this world, those with power and those with nothing. You have nothing and I will tell you straight, people here want doctor with great backgrounds. They're better to invest in than common dreamers."

And with that being said he takes his leave.

Misaki looks down at the paper in her hand. "Guess I'll have to get to the emergency room with hard work," She mumbles to herself. She rests the paper in her bag and decides to go to the one place that cools her mind.

…..

Misaki looks out the bus window, reflecting on her life. She knew the trials ahead of her would be hard. She expected a few bumps in the road but she had to remain focus. No one should stop her from reaching her goal. A goal of becoming the best doctor at Tokyo Hospital, just to prove them wrong that people like her can do amazing things. People like her shouldn't be taken for granted.

She gets up as the bus came to her destination. Misaki grabs her bag and walks out the bus being welcomed by the scenery of the beach view. She takes a deep breath as she walks unto the golden sand. She always loved the beach from the time she was young. Most of her memories with her mother were at the beach. Maybe she should convince her mother to come along with her next time, and also Suzuna her younger sister.

She gazes around at the partially empty beach as she heads towards her favorite spot among the rocks. It is risky to walk across but there was a spot on other side that shows a the most beautiful place on the beach. It is her own little secret place that she enjoys.

Misaki holds her bag tightly as she tries to jump across the rocks.

 _Almost there._

She tries to take a big leap towards a huge rock but her foot accidentally slips and she falls in between the rocks. Misaki groans as she hits the rocks. She slowly lifts her head rubbing it when she hears laughter and chatter from nearby, then she heard a voice says hello.

Was someone else close by?

Misaki tries to get up slowly. It was hard at first since her body ached but once she grew accustomed to it, it felt better.

"Uh, where is my bag," She mumbles looking around it. She spots it hanging off a rock and goes to pick it up when she notices a hand. It is then she becomes nervous. She leans forward to get a better look. "Is someone there?"

She waits and hears a moaning sound. Misaki thinks someone fell the same way she did so she rushes off to find them. She eases herself around the rocks to get to them slowly.

The one thing she didn't expect is to see a blond hair guy around her age, partly conscious. Surely this blond hair guy might change her life.

* * *

 _ **The end of chapter one. What are your thoughts? If you enjoyed please fav and follow.**_

 _ **Until next time ~ Violet.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**It's been a long time with this story but I'm going to update it regularly now.**_

 _ **Padfoot Starfyre- She has a reason for wanting to be in the ER.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

 _The one thing she didn't expect is to see a blond hair guy around her age, partly unconscious. Surely this blond hair guy might change her life._

Misaki put down her bag and made her way over to him. He needed help immediately. "Help! Someone Help," She yelled hoping someone passing by would run to help her but no one did.

She gave up on getting someone's help and goes to pick the guy up herself. Misaki checked his body. He had on some weird suit but who is she to judge his hobbies or lifestyle?

He seemed to have a big cut. Blood was leaking out his body. She started to panick. What should she do? She's been studying to be a doctor but she's never came across a situation like this.

"My phone! I've got to call for help," She was about to move to search her bag for her phone when he grabbed her.

She turned around to get a look at him. He has beautiful emerald eyes but now is not the to be in a trance. But what are the odds are of finding a handsome guy like him here?

"I'll call for someone to help you," She told him quickly.

 **Takumi Pov**

What planet is this? By the way she's talking I'm guessing earth. Luckily my people has been watching them and understanding all their languages. If she calls for help then I'm doomed.

"No. Please just take me somewhere and I'll be fine," I said to her trying to ignore the pain. Now that I got a good look at her I realised how beautiful she is. Such a beautiful human being.

"But you need help an-"

I stopped her midway her rant. "Please! I can't afford that."

It wasn't a lie. I wasn't from this planet and had none of their money to use for health care. Same as with my planet. Money is the key to everything and also I don't need everyone to know I'm not from here. I just need this girl to survive before I can fix my ship and get away from here.

She seemed to understood and came to terms with my answer. "Okay!"

She then helped me up. Good. Finally I'm making some progress with her.

 **3rd Person POV**

Misaki helped him get to his feet carefully. She knew what it means to not be able to afford everything. She won't be able to help him out. Fortunately, Misaki's family had a house on the beach. It's run down but she can take him there and help him. She has enough knowledge as a doctor to help him and if anything seemed life threatening she'll call the hospital no matter what he says.

He stood up resting himself against her. Takumi remembered his bag.

"My bag," He stated pointing down to the ground at the bag he brought with him from the ship. He'll need the things in there to survive.

Misaki picked it up along with her bag and she takes him over to the old house.

Soon night draws in and Misaki places him on an old couch. She slightly lifts his shirt to see a wound. "One second," She said and left him alone to get things from her bag that might help. She always carries around a first aid kit.

When she's gone over to a table where she put the bags Takumi can feel his wound healing. He has to tell her anyhow so she'll help him. This would be perfect.

Misaki walked back over to him with cotton and alcohol. "This will burn a bit but we need to-"

She stopped when she looked where the wound used to be. Used to be? How is it gone. Misaki stared at him for an explanation. "How did you? What are you?"

The wound was deep so how could it just vanish?

"Listen to me," Takumi began sitting up as the pain was gone. "I know this may be hard to believe but you are not the only people in the galaxy."

Misaki stared at him confused. Galaxy? What does he mean?

"Are you trying to say you're an alien?" Misaki asked him. She laughed at his joke but stopped when he nodded yes seriously. "Y-You're not kidding?"

That would explain the wound but how? Aliens don't exist.

"Yes we do," He told her as though reading her mind, which he couldn't. Takumi just knew that is what had to be going through her head.

"Stay away from me," Misaki yelled moving away from her. Did he think he'd announce he's an alien with his healing powers, mind reading abilities and she won't be freaked out? No!

"Quiet before someone hears us-"

He tried to go over to her but she picked up a rusky frying pan and threatened to hit him.

"I've watched a movie of a girl who hit a guy with a frying pan and after he took her to see the lanterns they fell in love. Is that going to happen to us?"

Misaki lowered the frying pan. "Tangle? How would you know about that if you're an alien?"

"We've been watching you for a very long time. Learned everything about you," Takumi explained trying to get closer to her but she raised the frying pan.

"What do you want from me?" Misaki questioned him. Why is an alien on earth and why does he look like her? Maybe he isn't an alien but the wound shows it all. Will he kidnap her?

"I want to fix my ship and leave but until then…" He trailed off.

"Until then what?" She asked curious.

"I want you to hide me wherever you live," Takumi answered.

 _Oh hell no,_ Misaki immediately thought.

* * *

 _ **This story will update again before I go on Hiatus. Please fav, follow and review for more. Tell me your thoughts. Sorry it wasn't long as I am going to be babysitting this week and I want to update A LOT of things before I go on Hiatus. All I Need will update soon.**_

 _ **Until next time my perverted aliens ~ Violet.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Back with another update for this. All I need updated. Please read my new story Innocent romance and my short story finding Misaki. Enjoy.**_

* * *

"I want you to hide me wherever you live," Takumi answered.

 _Oh hell no,_ Misaki immediately thought.

Why out of all the people in japan she had to be the one to find an alien? What are the odds? Can her day get any worst? Maybe this is all just a crazy dream? Right! Maybe she never really left the hospital and is just dreaming. That had to it. This is all just a weird dream.

Misaki took it upon herself to hit her head against a wall so she can wake up but all she got in return was a huge headache and a bruise. Now she knew this wasn't some crazy dream. Great, just great.

Takumi awkwardly stood next to her and cleared his throat. "Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm never really wrong, doesn't hitting your head hurt?"

Misaki glared him trying to forget the pain she was experiencing. "No shit sherlock."

Takumi is puzzled. She has a strange way of speaking. "What does sherlock has to do with this? My name is Takumi also since you don't know."

"Why do you have a japanese name?" Misaki wondered out loud in confusion. Even though she wanted to avoid him she was quite curious about him. It was not everyday you meet an alien. I think it was everyday you tried to avoid an alien.

"When we learnt about you we tried to make ourselves just like you for anytime we visited you secretly. We aren't much different from you just a little more intelligent. And my mother fell in love with a human once a japanese man which is why I have this name," Takumi explained remembering the reason why his people wouldn't visit earth anymore. His mother made a huge mistake. "My family have english names while I have a japanese name."

"Aren't you suppose to talk weird or I don't know look well alien?"

He doesn't look like the aliens shown in movies. Then again no one has ever seen a freaking alien. Well except for his father. He managed to get one pregnant.

"How does someone look alien? You to me are an alien but you don't look alien," Takumi said and it actually made sense to Misaki. Everyone from another planet was a alien to the other.

"You look so human. Don't tell this is just some skin cover and you really look big and ugly underneath or is this how you really look in general?"

"Yes. I'm exactly like you. This is how I naturally look so does that mean you'll welcome me to your home?" Takumi questioned with a tint of hope. This woman was his only chance of hiding until he fixed the ship.

"No. Go somewhere else," She said just wanting to leave this place already. This was too much to take in for one day. "I wish you luck in surviving here in japan."

As Misaki was walking past Takumi he grabbed her arm. She turned around and glared at him. "Please…..Please help me!"

Misaki sighed tired of this situation. "Listen this isn't a normal situation and it's a very dangerous one too. What if someone realises?"

"They won't. I just need some time to fix my ship and I'll leave you alone. Please? Haven't you ever wanted to help someone?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.

Misaki bit her lip knowing she was going to regret what she was about to say. "Fine. How long do you need?"

"Two months at least."

Misaki's eyes nearly bulged out her head. "T-Two? I was thinking less than a week. Didn't you say you are more intelligent than us? Why do you need two months?"

"If you haven't noticed the ship is under water. I can't just pull it out and say excuse the ship I'm just fixing it. I have to fix it under water or at least enough to teleport it somewhere," Takumi explained getting bored. Should he just find another human. She really asked too many questions. "The longer you ask me questions the longer I'm stuck with you."

"Ok ok no need to get sassy. Follow me on our way I have some rules," Misaki said leading him out the hut.

"Yes ma'am!" Takumi saluted her playfully.

"Don't push it."

"Sorry," Takumi smiled following after Misaki.

She led him to the bus stop where they had to wait. It was an awkward tension as none of them spoke. To their luck they didn't have to wait long as the bus arrived. Misaki entered first and paid for her and Takumi. She at down with Takumi by her side.

When Misaki looked around she noticed everyone staring at them. She realised the reason was Takumi's funny looking outfit. She forgot all about that. Maybe she should buy him some clothes or-why on earth would she buy him clothes? Maybe when pigs fly but then again aliens existed so maybe pigs can fly. But no one has ever seen a pig fly but then again no one has ever seen an alien.

"Ugh," Misaki groaned. This was giving her a headache thinking about all these weird things. He was making her question life and it was really weird.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Takumi asked getting tired of feeling everyone's eyes on himself. Earth is stranger than he thought.

"Oh maybe they realise aliens are real and one is sitting inside the bus," Misaki mumbled looking out the window away from him.

Takumi sighed in annoyance. "You haven't given up that yet?"

"No I haven't and it's your clothes if you want to know so badly," She whispered pointing at his weird outfit.

Takumi looked down at his attire. "I see nothing wrong with it. Standard clothing for flying our ships. It's our battle uniform."

"We wouldn't know about that since we don't fly ships. We drive cars. You know things that go vroom vroom and not pew pew pew pew."

"If you keep that up you're gonna be really annoying the whole time I'm there."

"Let's just hope you get so annoyed you leave earlier than expected," She said watching the houses pass by. "Why me."

* * *

 **-Misaki apartment-**

* * *

They both arrived at her apartment a good time right when the street lights came on to light up everywhere. Takumi followed Misaki inside as she turned on the lights.

"It's not much but if you want to stay here get used to it."

When she said it's not much she wasn't kidding. The apartment was small with not a lot of furniture. It must have been very cheap. It's not much but it was all he needed for his stay on earth. It would have been better if she had money but he would have to settle for this. He went from living in a palace like home to an apartment like this.

Misaki awkwardly walked into her apartment wondering what she should show him first. She decided to just show him where to sleep for now and give him some rules for living with her.

"You'll be staying on the couch since this apartment only has one room," She said pulling out the bottom part of the couch which made it into a bed. "I'll bring you some sheets and a pillo- why are you pouting?" She added when she noticed his face expression.

"Why can't I sleep with you?" He whined not wanting to sleep on that uncomfortable looking thing she pulled out.

Misaki blinked taken aback by what he said. Did he not even understand what he asked her?

"Because I'm a woman and you're man," She explained.

"So? What has that got to do with it?" Takumi asked not getting where this whole man and woman thing was heading.

"Because that's wrong. Do your kind not uhh…..how do I say this?"

"Have sex as you call it?" Takumi said bluntly hitting the nail with the hammer.

Misaki blushed and avoid his eyes. "Y-Yes that."

"Woah...I'm not trying to have a little me left on earth. Didn't you hear me say I'm forbidden to be with a human? I didn't come here to mate," Takumi stated trying to figure out how this crazy woman was really thinking. Should he go and find a different human to take him in?

"Whatever! You are not sleeping with me. I'm going to shower so wait till I'm done then I'll give you a-"

"Are you crazy?" Takumi questioned suddenly.

"What did you just call me?"

"Well isn't it weird for you to be not freaking out I'm an alien? You're even giving me clothes. Not that I mind but how is your mental state?" Takumi wonder slowly trying to figure out her way of thinking.

Misaki sighed thinking over the best way to explain it. She get what he meant. Anyone would scream and panic if they found an alien. "It's because you have no one to help you. If I leave you on your own who knows what will happen. You'll struggle. I know that feeling and I'm willing to help no matter how much I yell at you as long as you don't get caught and get me in trouble."

"I see. You're a good woman."

"Yea I guess. I'll go shower now," Misaki answered leaving him alone in the living room.

Misaki opened her bathroom door then shut it. She leaned back against the door. Why would she really keep an alien? Maybe this won't be a bad idea. She started to take off her clothes until she was down to her underwear. She almost took off her bra when the bathroom door swung open.

"Ahhh!" She yelled covering up herself as Takumi stood in front of her.

"Is it okay if I use your stove?" He questioned looking her directly in the eyes.

"Get out!" Misaki yelled at him again trying to shield her body from his eyes.

"Can I use it?"

"Yes just leave me alone," She agreed wrapping a towel around her body.

"Thanks," Takumi began to close the door but paused half way. "You have a nice body by the way."

"Out!"

He shut the door.

Misaki sighed feeling her heart beating really quickly. How could she have forgotten to close the door when there was a guy in her home? Maybe this will be a bad idea. She made sure she locked the door first then hopped into the shower to feel the nice hot water relax her body. It was the perfect way to end off the day. If she could stay in there the whole night and avoid Takumi she would but she had to get out or she'll become wrinkly.

She turned off the tap and wrapped the towel around her body right away. She instinctively looked around for her clothes and forgot she didn't bring any. Just great. Perfect.

Reluctantly she opened the bathroom door and noticed Takumi in the kitchen with his back to her He couldn't see her from there. Misaki made a crazy dash for her bedroom.

When Misaki was out of sight Takumi placed a glass back on the shelf that he saw Misaki's reflection when she ran to her room.

"Crazy woman," He chuckled. She sure was strange.

* * *

 _ **The end of this chapter. How was it? Fav follow and review your thoughts. Faking it and teach me is the last two stories to update this weekend. I'll post a few one shots throughout the week.**_

 _ **Until next time my perverted aliens ~ Violet.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I know it's been a long time for this story. I was making a lot of decisions about whether or not to keep it or discontinue it. I am going to continue it and hopefully update it every week to catch back up on the time I missed with it.**_

* * *

Misaki quickly shut her door as she entered the bedroom then leaned against it and slid down to the floor whilst holding her head. She started to hit her head on the door over and over and over again.

"I must be crazy. Why on earth did I run away?" She muttered with her hands still in her head. By now it just looked like a big mess. "This is my home and I allowed him to be here."

She frowned and stopped hitting her head against the door. "Why did I let an alien in my home? I must really be crazy."

Misaki started laughing with herself. "Haha...I really am crazy. Who brings an alien in their home then wonder why afterwards? Who the heck even meets an alien? And after I gave him that speech about having no one."

She started to pull her hair and bang her head against the door once more. "I really am crazy. I really am crazy. I really am crazy."

She began to chant this until she heard a knock at her door.

"Uhmm...Misaki? When you are finished damaging your head you can come out and get your food I made," Takumi said from the other side of the door. He was standing there through most of the time she had been talking with herself but chose not to say anything at first because he found her very entertaining.

"O-ok," She answered a little embarrassed that he heard her. Misaki was glad they were in separate rooms because she didn't want him to see how the look of embarrassment on her face.

"And also…..I don't think you're crazy. You're just kind."

Her eyes widened in shock. He had heard her. How much more embarrassing can this get? She thought he only heard her banging her head on the door.

"Don't tell me you have some super hearing or something. We need to discuss all of this for the sake of my privacy."

Takumi chuckled on the other side of the door. "I don't have super powers. You just talk really loud and it wasn't hard to miss the banging sound."

"Oh. I'll be there in a few minutes. Just leave the door for now," Misaki answered getting up off the floor.

She heard his footsteps get further away from the door. When she knew he was gone she hurried over to her small closet to change her clothes. Misaki changed into a long sleeve sweater and a long pants. The reason for it was because Takumi was still a man and she didn't want him getting any idea so she chose to wear clothes which made her look even more undesirable. Although he said he didn't come here to find a mate who knew what come happen while he stayed here?

Misaki never really even considered herself attractive in the first place. There was really no reason for her to try and make herself undesirable. Takumi might be an alien but he might still have own preference in girls after all he did say his kind looked a lot like humans. If so all the girls he dated must look ten times better than Misaki.

"Why should I even bother?" Misaki whispered looking into a nearby mirror. "Why would he even bother? He was right. He said he was forbidden but not every alien crash lands on earth so that makes him a rebel and he could care less about laws. What on earth am I even thinking?"

She sighed deciding to just wear whatever she wanted. She took of the long sleeve sweater and wore a regular tank top instead. She switched her long pants with a tights which ended above her knees. Afterwards she went out of her bedroom to see Takumi sitting by her table waiting for her to show up.

Misaki pulled out a chair to sit in looking at the food on the table.

"Wow this looks amazing!"

Maybe he wasn't just an alien but a perverted chief alien. The food looked restaurant quality. She could tell it would taste amazing.

"How did you make this? I don't even have a lot of food stored up since I need to go shopping. Did you really make this from the food in my fridge?" She questioned digging into the food that sat right before her. The moment it touched her tongue her taste buds were in a was just too good. "You can stay. I don't even mind you being an alien. You can stay."

Takumi was curious about this. "Cooking is the way to your heart? I thought that was for boys."

Misaki shook her head. "I just love food. My dad- well when he lived with us he used to cook me all sorts of food."

"When he lived with you? What do you mean?"

She started to play with her food. "You know, there one day and gone the next never coming back. It's makes me angry that he left for the most stupidest reasons."

"I'm sorry to he-"

"That's okay! I don't need anyone's pity. I guess that's why even though you're a little strange-"

"-I'm not strange," Takumi interjected but Misaki kept going.

"-And you maybe perverted," She continued.

"Not a pervert either."

"For that situation with my dad makes me understand what it means to be on your own. That makes me less crazy right? Now that you know a little bit about my past and my reason for letting you stay. This might be the stupidest thing I've ever done but you can stay here while you build your ship. Go home to your family," Misaki stated then continued to eat.

"My family is actually the reason I'm here. I ran away from home and they chased me down," Takumi said out of the blue.

Misaki gasped. "What did you do that made you have to run away?"

Takumi smirked coming up with a plan. "I murdered someone."

Misaki choked on her food. "W-What?"

"Yup. But it was by accident. I couldn't control it and next then I knew they drop down dea-"

"C-Control what? You said you didn't have no super powers," Misaki stuttered putting down her fork demanding he tell her.

"It's not really a super power. I can just make a ghost possess you."

"What!?"

"I'm kinding Misaki," Takumi chuckled.

"I'm going to bed. Just stay away from me for now," Misaki hop out of her seat and headed for her bedroom.

"I'm just kidding Misaki. It was a joke," He couldn't stop himself from laughing at her reaction. "Can I get my pillow!"

He heard the bedroom door shut loudly. Takumi sighed,

"She's just too cute."

…..

Misaki had made her way to her bed and cover herself with her blanket from head to toe.

"I'm not going to die. I'm not going to die. I'm not going to die. Why does it have to be ghost?"

Misaki practically forced herself to sleep so she could not think about Takumi's little "joke". Eventually she did fall asleep and a perverted alien made his way into her room.

Takumi stood by her bed and watched her sleep. She didn't tell him where he could find pillows and blankets. Maybe he should just go sleep on the couch for now without a pillow since he scared her with his joke. He took on final glance at her sleeping face before he left the room.

"Beautiful."

* * *

 _ **The end of this chapter. What did you think about this chapter? Fav follow and review your thoughts.**_


End file.
